Like a Butler
by IWalkedWithZombie
Summary: Parody of "Like a Boss" from SNL. First fanfiction. Inspired by "Ciel in a Box", Chapter 3, "Like a Brat"!
1. Like A Butler

Hi, (waves)! This is my first fanfiction, so all reviews would be nice. There is a note at the bottom of this about this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor "Like a Boss"

Mr. Michaelis, Thanks for coming to your performance review

No problem

So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?

Absolutely, I'm the butler

Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the butler

Well the first thing I do is...

Make some tea (like a butler)

Wake up my young master (like a butler)

Smirk like a sexy beast (like a butler)

Make fun of my meal (like a butler)

Yell at the servants (like a butler)

See a cat (like a butler)

Squeeze its paws (like a butler)

Beat up Grell (like a butler)

Find out my meal has been kidnapped (like a butler)

Go get my young master (like a butler)

Get shot to death (like a butler)

Come back to life (like a butler)

Save my master (like a butler)

Get pissed at Elizabeth (like a butler)

Fix a ring (like a butler)

Hide in the bushes (like a butler)

Beat up puppets (like a butler)

Fight an angel (like a butler)

Make dinner (like a butler)

Beat up a demon with a bad hair-do (like a butler)

Bathe my young master (like a butler)

But to him to bed (like a butler)

Stare at him in secret all night (like a butler)

S**t on Claude's desk (like a butler)

Go pedo bear on my master (like a butler)

Cook a giant fish (Like a butler)

Beat up demon-dogs (Like a butler)

Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?

No doubt

You were killed by bullets then came back to life?

Hell yeah

And I think at one point there you said something about beating up puppets

Nope!

Actually I'm pretty sure you did

Nah, that ain't me

Okay, well this has been eye opening for me

I'm the butler

Yeah, no I got that. You said it a lot

I'm the butler

Yeah, yeah I got it!

I'm the butler

No I heard you, see ya later

LIKE A BUTLER!

Well, I hope this is funny! Although this is completed, I have a little something to make this more fun.

I will be asking you the reviewer to, to help me add lines. So review and then send a verse. Ex. Throw Knifes (like a butler)

Thank you for the lines:

Madamoiseille Jokerette

jadegirl411


	2. Like A Death God

Mr. Sutcliff, Thanks for coming to your performance review

No problem

So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?

Um, yes, I am a death god

Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the death god

Well the first thing I do is...

Do my makeup (like a death god)

Polish my death scythe (like a death god)

Dance like a sexy beast (like a death god)

Reap a soul (like a death god)

Get yelled at by William (like a death god)

See a human (like a death god)

Slash with my death scythe (like a death god)

Get beat by Sebastian (like a death god)

Try to kiss him (like a death god)

Get punched in the face (like a death god)

Stalk Sebastian (like a death god)

Take pictures (like a death god)

Try and act like a butler (like a death god)

Fail hard (like a death god)

Kill a doctor (like a death god)

Get my death scythe taken away (like a death god)

Stupid scissors (like a death god)

Cut up dolls (like a death god)

Find a wanna-be demon with bad hair-do (like a death god)

Try to reap a psycho kid (like a death god)

His name isn't Alois, its Jim (like a death god)

Drink salt tea (like a death god)

Go to bed (like a death god)

Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?

No doubt

You wear makeup and stalk a butler?

Hell yeah

And I think at one point there you said something about using scissors?

Nope!

Actually I'm pretty sure you did

Nah, that isn't me

Okay, well this has been eye opening for me

I'm a death god

Yeah, no I got that. You said it a lot

I'm a death god

Yeah, yeah I got it!

I'm a death god

No I heard you, see ya later

LIKE A DEATH GOD!


	3. Like A Brat

Hello guy's! Sorry I've been away for a bit. School got in the way and I am working on a non-crack fic right. :)

This was requested by Arteset! Please help with more lyrics for this! I had a bit of writer block on this one!

Mr. Trancy, Thanks for coming to your performance review.

What! Oh yeah! You smell nice!

So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?

Absolutely, I'm the brat!

Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the brat

Well the first thing I do is...

Slap Claude (like a brat)

Wear my booty shorts (like a brat)

Beat up Hannah (like a brat)

Gouge out maid's eyes (like a brat)

Wiggle my tongue (like a brat)

Stalk Ciel (like a brat)

Cross-dress (like a brat)

Lick his ear (like a brat)

Steal his eye patch (like a brat)

I want to lick everything (like a brat)

Dress up as a vampire (like a brat)

Dance with Elizabeth (like a brat)

Get Claude to feed me (like a brat)

Kick the maid (like a brat)

Fight Ciel (like a brat)

WTF, I got stabbed (like a brat)

Claude I LOVE YOU! (like a brat)

Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?

Yes, do you like my shorts?

You said want to lick everything?

Yup, accept Hannah, she's such a #$%&!

And I think at one point there you said something about gouging out a maids eye?

Claude did I say that?

No, your highness

You lie!

Okay, well this has been eye opening for me.

Wait I'm the brat!

Yeah, no I got that. You said it a lot!

I'm the brat.

Yeah, yeah I got it!

I'm the brat

No I heard you, see ya later

LIKE A BRAT!

Lyric Credit:

Asteset


End file.
